1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to table structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved portable table apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the ease of use relative to an individual at various selected positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art such as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,526 indicates a portable table structure arranged for collapsing for storage, wherein U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,736 indicates a lap-top table structure.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a compact table member arranged for ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.